Testpage3
Project Title: Battlefront III Developer: Free Radical Design Milestone: Milestone 12 Production: Jamil Dawsari Gabe Gils Carbo James Morris Orion Kellogg Milestone Review ''' March 23ʳᵈ, 2007 Milestone 12 – Monday 23rd April 2007 – Prototype PC Running on X360 and PS3 A playable section of the game incorporating the Vertical Battlefront. Gameplay will be: Tatooine Conquest (Instant Action) over the vertical battlefront Lucasarts: Approved Republic vs CIS Single player with bots Functionally final HUD / GUI Placeholder art for HUD / GUI Placeholder particle effects Placeholder ambient effects Ground to Space firing, and vice versa Escape Pods functional No atmospheric effects (used to make battle appear larger than it is) Other large ships in space Multiple capacity vehicles (troop transports) , including respawning Placeholder sounds No hero ships Candidate final controls / handling (inevitably tweaked later) Hero Unlocking Escape Pods (1st pass) Jedi gameplay including Melee moves Functional AI for Conquest Mode: Strategical AI Behaviour Class Specific AI behaviour, inc Special Abilities AI using land vehicles AI spawning in space and staying in space Capital ship turrets (AI only) Not all Secondary Weapons (TBD) Target numbers of AI = 50 over the VBF Satisfactory framerate = ~20fps stable Option to use Controls on Single Analog Stick via debug menu only Not networked Not split-screen No story content Art Tatooine - Splitscreen VBF version for review Lucasarts: Approved Dathomir - Phase 0 Lucasarts: Approved Kashyyyk - Phase 0 Lucasarts: Approved Coruscant - Phase 2 Lucasarts: Approved Mustafar - Phase 1 Lucasarts: Approved Setup (Multiplayer) Bespin Phase 1 Lucasarts: Approved Setup (Story) Coruscant Phase 1 Lucasarts: Approved LucasArts and FRD to agree details and content and mechanism of the online beta test. Lucasarts: Items carried over from MS11 Lucasarts: Approved Homestead: some remaining texture issues - To be completed by Milestone 12 (April) Lucasarts: Approved While there have been significant improvements in this area, there are still some details which must be addressed. One of the light sources on the wall is not lit - must be addressed by MS12 The shadow decals of the wall objects have too hard of a shadow on only one side of the object. Looking at the way the light sources are arranged inside the Homestead, one would expect a smaller, more diffused shadow decal around the objects on the wall and not a hard, big shadow to one side as seen on the object with the green and red light TatMS12_a.jpg Republic Base/Outpost redesign: concept & approval - To be completed by Milestone 12 (April) Lucasarts: Approved FRD to send through concept artwork of both the Republic Base (interior/exterior) and the Outpost. The concept will include both architectural and proposed texture art LEC will send back feedback both from Mark and Licensing with the goal of a maximum 2-day turnaround on the feedback. This is the first experience a player will have of BFIII and we need it to rival what they'll experience in the latter part of the game in areas such as Kashyyk and Mustafar. NOTE: Regarding the Outpost design, please ensure that it is designed so that a player standing in a specific area will have a sweeping view of the town below and Mos Espa in the distance, e.g. on a small tower for instance. This is the first scene for the player in story mode in which he looks out into the world you've built...and it should be a good one. NOTE: The initial concept of the Republic Base exterior is a great start. We'll have more specific feedback on Monday, but our initial thoughts are: It could use some more external indications that it's a base, e.g. some gun emplacements, exterior piping or wiring, and maybe a window into a command center would really pull the exterior together a bit more. Also consider using the lower hangar opening as the tank bay and adding a second hangar opening above it and flanked by those towers for the starfighters and gunships. For your benefit we have chosen to classify the importance of areas for this milestone review under a classification of A, B and C, where C is of less consequence. To obtain a pass, you are required to implement the review areas under Classification-A as high priority. You may also need to resolve Classification-Class Bs to improve the quality of the game as part of this milestone or as a part of future milestone submissions. Addressing issues that LucasArts may raise against a Classification-C, will further improve the Overall product quality under our criteria, but these issues are not significant towards a pass if you are at not at or beyond the Alpha stage of development. Build Performance Overall We were able to get 20fps using the hardware described by FRD. Good Performance on the capital ship seemed better than on the ground. Areas to Improve Class B: Fps fluctuates between 10 and 16 fps on Tatooine on the ground during normal gameplay. This may happen throughout the game whilst it is considered work in progress. Of course though we hope the average will be higher. Class C: Culling system does not appear to be working. As an example, spawn in the republic base as soon as the game starts. FPS will be around 20. Exit the republic base and view the city, FPS drops to around 15. Then re-enter the republic base such that the city is no longer viewable, FPS will remain around 15 rather than going back to 20. We don’t believe this is a result of the culling system. NPCs triggering doors to open are likely to be the cause of this Note: Given that we are only getting 4-5 FPS on the Playstation 3 Quick Match, expectations are high regarding hitting the 20 FPS target in MS13 Noted '''STATUS: Acceptable Tatooine Conquest Mode over VBF Prototype Overall Acceptable first pass of VBF prototype on Tatooine. Areas to Improve Art Functional GUI Class B: In the spawn select screen, there’s no map graphic, and thus there’s no “highlight” that shows which spawn point is currently selected in the map. This will be improved in MS13 but will be subject to constant review Class C: Highlighted state under class selection isn’t obvious until the player starts to change the current selection. It may be better to have an animated state to emphasize the highlighted selection (would help color blind players as well). Noted TatMS12_b.jpg Class C: The select character screen uses the wrong helmet for the sniper on the selection icon. Noted Character Selection Notes: Note: The helmets are too similar to each other, particularly for the clones, although it’s also true of some droids. The class icons should be separated enough so that each icon can have text beneath/above it that identifies what each head is. There will be insufficient space on the screen – and this will be made worse for users of standard def TVs Note: When a player has a class selected, there should be arrows to the right/left as applicable that let players know which way they need to scroll to select the next option. Some sort of visual direction will be put in place Note: The select spawn point, and select character screens utilize a completely different scrolling system. One is vertical with text, and the other is horizontal with icons. On the concepts we had seen they both utilized the horizontal bar with icons. We would expect that these screens would be consistent with each other. Noted. The interface has been significantly revised and MS13 will give a better idea of our intent in this area. Functional HUD Class B: There’s no indication of the health progression status of vehicles in their hud. Currently when the tank is just a sliver away from being destroyed, its diagram in the hud changes to red. There should be a linear color progression that clearly shows the pilot/gunners the current damage state of the tank. Agreed Class B: There’s no hero bar while playing the hero. Noted Class B: The current iteration of the mini-map is not hitting the goal of helping players navigate the playable area and find areas of interest. Noted Class C: weapons with infinite ammo such as the arc cutter show 200 rounds, and the number never changes despite player firing the weapon. Noted. This will be looked into Class C: The jetpack bar and the vehicle throttle bar are exactly the same. When final art is in, these will need to be visually distinct. Noted Note: In order to reinforce the function of the health and stamina and jet progression bars, consider concepts which add some sort of easily understood icon next to the bar which helps identify its purpose. Noted Note: Although we understand that final art isn’t implemented, the hanging bar used for the jetpack doesn’t communicate its function in any way. Noted Design Functional Hud Class C: Players should be able to scroll up/down along with right/left with D-pad or analog stick. This is in its current form due to compatibility issues with the PC > PS2 adaptors Class C: When a secondary weapon runs out of ammo the hud/functionality should switch to the next secondary weapon that has ammunition. Currently the HUD area for the secondary weapon is empty, and the player is able to switch back and forth between empty and the alternate secondary weapon. Noted Class C: Character’s stamina doesn’t regenerate while they’re on a vehicle. Noted Note: Will rockets have an ammunition limit in vehicles? The current HUD doesn’t show ammunition numbers. We’ll investigate this. Note: Should the player’s health be shown when they’re inside a closed vehicle? We believe that this should be the case and adds consistency of information Republic Base/Homestead Class C: If one spawns on the upper level interior, there’s no easy way into the lower level of the base without either jumping over the railing or going outside. We may add props to act as some sort of stepping stones to different levels Class C: There’s a strange square artifact underneath the light fixtures of the homestead Noted TatMS12_c.jpg STATUS: APPROVED Art – Tatooine Splitscreen VBF Overall Good first pass of Tatooine VBF Good The Frigate interiors feel like a really tight and potentially fun indoor area. Bugs Class B: Escape pods don’t work Noted Note: The trifighter on this level looks different from the ones in other levels. Its midsection is green. This sounds like a 360 streaming issue. Can you specify the platform this issue appeared on? Class C: There’s no shield graphic over the hangar of the frigate. Noted Bug: Driving a vehicle into the republic base vehicle area, all of the geometry disappeared, as if I was under the world. This effect went away when I exited the vehicle. Noted Bug: CTD upon trying to fire the ion cannon from the republic base. Noted Bug: The interior of the landing bay isn’t visible. Noted Bug: When using the sniper zoom, it takes up both sides of the split. Noted Bug: The cantina interior is empty (no bar, etc). TatMS12_d.jpg Addressed in MS13 Bug: When the top screen player lies prone, they’re not visible onscreen. Noted STATUS: APPROVED Art – Dathomir Phase 0 Overall Phase 0 received. STATUS: APPROVED Art – Kashyyyk – Phase 0 Overall Great potential for interesting gameplay and look. STATUS: APPROVED Art – Coruscant Phase 2 Overall The texture quality is where we want it. Good The cityscape now looks much more dense, which is great. We like the traffic patterns, they really add to the immersion. The Jedi Temple is starting to look great, and like the traffic, is a nice touch to see. The scorch detail under the crashed LAAT in the north of the map is a great touch. Areas to Improve Art Note: The props, billboards, particles, and decals are not up to the quality of the static textures. This will be looked at during Art Phase 3 Class C: The scorch mark decals look very low-rez even when the alphas are working properly. Class C: The scorch mark shapes on the buildings are generally too uniform Cor_MS12a.jpg Noted Class B: There don’t seem to be any shadows on this level. Cor_MS12b.jpg Noted Note: The scorch detail under the crashed LAAT should be thicker and more pronounced. Note: We’d also expect the impact to have had an effect on the ground: Gouges and buckling. This will be addressed during Art Phase 3 Cor_MS12c.jpg Note: The rubble strewn about the level doesn’t look like it came from the buildings in the level. Note: The “outer skin” texture of the building is not attached to any part of the rubble which would help ‘marry’ the rubble with the building from which it came. Note: The building rubble that is strewn about the level isn’t the same color as the buildings from which it’s been created. Cor_MS12d.jpg Currently a prop. This will improve once it is treated as background by the game Note: On some of the buildings it would be nice to see flame or red heat flickering in the depth of the point of impact, i.e. as if fires were burning deep inside the building. This is likely to appear as particle effects applied in Phase 3 Note: The smoke particle effect on the building “craters” is understood to be placeholder – can you confirm? Yes, this is placeholder Note: The building rubble has fallen mostly in areas that are outside of the critical gameplay path. It would probably be more interesting if some of it was in the critical path and could provide infantry cover as players moved from CP to CP. Noted Note: Are the little white pods on the floors intended to stop vehicles? If so, then they shouldn’t be destructible. Cor_MS12e.jpg These are simply destructible props Note: Where will the planetary cannon go? Note: Where will the control console for the planetary cannon go? We considering placing this in the senator’s building and will be subject to playtesting. Class C: The shadows of these objects shouldn’t be projected on their current position. Noted Cor_MS12f.jpg Note: It looks like part of the skybox is sorting through some of the buildings in the horizon. Cor_MS12g.jpg Noted This is causing the buildings to look transparent. General Feedback on area outside playable area: Class C: The billboard buildings look great, but they aren’t selling the Coruscant scale. Generally there should be fewer and larger buildings, with a few true behemoths such as the Senate in the far background. Noted Class C: The flatter area of the non-playable Coruscant sections is too flat, and doesn’t reflect the look of the movies. They need to incorporate more contours and generally appear more as the top of a city that goes down for miles. Noted Class C: The trenches between sections of the city should be extremely deep. In the Star Wars lore, these trenches can be hundreds of miles deep. They should be closer to the playable area and sell the player on the fact that they’re standing on top of a structure that extends down over 100 miles to the planet’s surface. Noted Note: Mark is working up some concepts to give you a visual indication of the feedback (as a picture is worth a thousand words). We’ll get that feedback to you in a separate delivery (most likely over ftp). Thank you. We have this. Note: Would making the playable area that can be traversed by starfighter more narrow, probably just over the deep trenches that surround the playable area, allow for the use o cheaper textures on the non-playable areas? We don’t believe this would be ideal Design Note: Consider adding non-destructible objects at the base of ramps that are too small for tanks so that players are not enticed into trying to maneuver up those areas. Noted Class C: Starfighters and gunships on the landing platforms should be oriented so that they can take off and fly straight at the capital ship without turning. Noted Note: Where will the planetary cannon go? Note: Where will the control console for the planetary cannon go? We considering placing this in the senator’s building and will be subject to playtesting. STATUS: APPROVED Art – Mustafar – Phase 1 Overall This level really delivers the epic sense of scale typical of Star Wars locations. Areas to Improve Art Note: The mushrooms don’t read as well as they used to now that the sky is a lot darker. Class C: The mushroom interiors look like rock rather than mushroom. Mus_MS12a.jpg These mushrooms are a hybrid metal/rock structures built upon rock. Below is the reference material we have on them. Mus_MS12b.jpg Note The piece where the Star Destroyer bridge would connect to the body of the ship seems overly damaged – unclear what it is. Noted Mus_MS12c.jpg You would want to see the rest of the Star Destroyer outside the playable area. Noted You would want to see scarring on the ground where the ship crashed. Noted Note: The lava seems to be moving too quickly down the “waterfall” Note: Lava texture should bubble and pop Seems too flat and uniform as well. Both noted. Lava shader is work in progress Note: The path up to the mushroom isn’t clearly defined as a path. It should have lights on both sides, like the other path does. Also the floor textures should probably indicate that it sees a lot of foot traffic. Noted. Mus_MS12d.jpg Note: The light with the star map around the CP seems like it should be animating or fluctuating, as Star Wars holograms tend to do. Agreed Note: The room behind the meeting room where lava flows through cracks in the walls, the lava from the cracks is a different color and quality than that in the “pool” below. Noted Mus_MS12e.jpg Note: You don’t die if you fall into the lava, you can walk on top of it. Noted Note: The terrain should have clearly marked paths for armor and infantry that use it to traverse from CP to CP. Noted Note: the only ramp that leads up to the landing pad isn’t lit and is easy to miss. This is being revised and will be addressed during Phase 2 Bug: The stairs leading to the landing pad aren’t actually solid and can’t be walked on. Note: The landing pad is very small, it seems to just have room for a pair of ships. Where will all other players land in 50 player matches? Note: The landing pad is also extremely difficult to land on. Actually, we’ve never successfully landed there. Mus_MS12f.jpg Note: Is it possible this whole building is 20% too small? Note: Will the lava glow and light the terrain dynamically? This will be good to let players in tanks that they’re approaching a non-passable area. Lava will light the terrain but it will not be dynamic Note: In the central processing room, it’s easy to get turned around and there’s no easy way to identify which way is out, and which ways goes further into the plant. Improved lighting should aid navigation STATUS: APPROVED Setup (Multiplayer) – Bespin Phase 1 Overall Received delivery of setup phase 1. Areas to Improve Class B: The Bespin level doesn’t look lit on the PS3. It’s pitch black. Noted. We suspect this is a bug. Design Class B: The AI never land and play with the CP on the gas platform We’ll investigate this Note: We believe that it’s probably a mistake to make the gas platform a playable area in instant action, as the level already feels quite large and dilutes the action. At the very least it should probably not be a CP, but perhaps only has AA turrets. Class B: The landing area on Bespin is very small, and is too easy to miss amongst the rest of the towers on Bespin. Note: This is an area that would probably benefit from having auto-landing. Noted Class C: The AI guarding the Star Destroyer bridge are almost always facing into the bridge, rather than toward the only entrance into the bridge (where the enemy would come from). We’ll look into this Note: The top roof area of the Bespin playable area can be landed on, but there’s no way for infantry to get down to the rest of the Bespin playable area from this point. Is it intended that this be a landing zone. If so there should be a way for infantry to get down. This isn’t intended to be a landing area. Bes_MS12a.jpg Note: A few areas of the map are extremely over-bright. Noted Bes_MS12b.jpg Note: Will this open window be covered with glass? If it isn’t it feels like dropping down to the CP below would be too easy and break the flow of the map. However being able to view the CP below would beg reat. We’ll investigate the possibilities of this area through playtesting STATUS: APPROVED Setup (Story) – Coruscant Phase 1 Overall Received Phase 1 setup. Areas to Improve Art See Coruscant Art deliverable section. Design Class B: It’s unclear which “area” you need to secure at the beginning of the mission, the objective text is simply “Secure the area”. This is placeholder text Note: The actual objective of killing “x” number of enemies is not a clear. This is placeholder text Note: It’s possible to “secure” the area with enemy droids still around. Noted Note: You would expect the objective to be something a bit more grounded in the game environment Noted Class C: You cannot clear the area in a vehicle, only kills on foot count. This may be a bug Note: You would expect that you could complete objectives any way you want, on foot, or in a ground vehicle. Noted Note: Why do players need to use the AAT tank to complete the objectives? All objectives should be regarded as work in progress Class C: There are no enemies to fight you when you get to the CIS hangar. as above Note: Why make the player fly the gunship up to the capital ship? Note: Could your provide different ways for players to complete this objective? E.g. Take the gunship up yourself, escort the gunship in the starship, or disable the AA guns around the hangar to allow the gunship to land. Please regard these objectives are work in progress and that, particularly in the single-player campaign, there will be some linearity. Please consult the design document for extra details Class C: The AI on the ground don’t seem to travel up into the hangar of the Star Destroyer. Noted Class C: When the player is going to spawn on the capital ship, the scene in the background of the character selection should be the CIS cruiser, not the Coruscant surface. The camera is currently placeholder Class C: When the cruiser’s reactor is destroyed, all units (friendly and enemies) should be running to get out of the ship. Noted – noted, but we’d argue that the droids would persist in attacking the player rather than focus on self preservation STATUS: APPROVED General Feedback Art Class B: The target reticule looks corrupted. Can you expand on this and tell us which platform this is present in? Note: When are we going to see the jetpack droid? Subject to feedback to questions raised today, MS15 at the latest. Class C: Vehicle shadows blink in/out of existence depending on player position. We will investigate the source of this issue Class B: LAAT – The gunship doors on the left/right don’t match. One is open and one is closed. Noted Class B: The CIS units all blend into the background (of all maps it seems), making them difficult to spot. The characters are very thin in design. We can investigate methods of character lighting to improve visibility Class C: The super battle droids should run with their weapon arm held up (as seen in the movies), rather than extended forward. Noted Class C: Characters in the game look really dark. Noted AI Class C: When a player moves a vehicle into the AI’s main route, they are unable to figure out how to get around it for the most part. Pathfinding. Noted Class B: The AI units are still getting stuck running into various parts of the Tatooine geometry. Noted TatMS12.jpg TatMS12_1.jpg Class C: The AI very often fly their starfighters sideways. This seems to be interfering with their ability to land. Noted Class C: We find that AI in starfighters tends to ram each other more frequently than we would have expected. Noted Class B: If one starts the game with default settings (16 AI per side), the density of action feels very sparse. This might be partially due to the fact that a large number of AI are sitting still guarding CPs. This is under review Class B: While we like that the AI units are able to change their mind about their current goal, their new goals often don’t make sense given their current situation. For example an AI may be going to capture CP1, but as soon as it gets there and starts the capture it changes its mind and heads off to CP7 (which might be in a different VBF layer altogether). This is an issue relating to AI knowing when a CP has been captured or not. It will be fixed. Note: For Turrets (and capital ship weapons) manned by AI, does a physical AI actually occupy the turret or console? Physical AI aren’t present yet but will be in place in the future. Class B: AI had difficulty taking off from the cruiser hangar. They fly up to the hangar door and spin in place. Noted Note: The force push power acts in a cone on objects and enemies in front of the player, which makes it hard then to attack a unit by force pushing objects into them (as they’re also pushed away currently). We’ll investigate this issue Class B: Units don’t have a hit reaction that is appropriate for melee hits. Noted Note: On Yavin conquest mode units are all taking the same paths across the map. They eventually all line up into rows. Noted Class B: Friendly and enemy AI occasionally path straight to CPs and ignore combat around them. Noted. AI is undergoing constant review Note: Super Battle Droids don’t seem to switch to their anti-infantry laser very often when in close range. Noted Class B: When units are trying to get into a starfighter they don’t try to fight other units. Noted. This is an AI visibility issue Class B: AI should prioritize CPs within the capital ship before leaving it to capture CPs on the ground, e.g. Republic AI left the capital ship to capture the Cave CP without first capturing all the nearest CP’s inside the ship. Noted Class B: AI from space chose to land at the Republic Base to capture the Cave rather than landing at the Landing Bay CP. Noted Class B: Units from two different factions will congregate around a CP to capture, but they will not fight. Noted. This may be an AI visibility issue Class B: Units will pick up health/ammo packs even when they are fully supplied with health and ammo already. Noted. Overcharge will benefit AI like the player. Will try to localize this effect so the AI doesn’t spoil the pickups for the human player Map Navigation Note: To assist navigation, consider having text appear onscreen which corresponds to the sections or rooms of the map, e.g. Republic Base would appear when the player enters a specified radius around the Republic Base. Alternatively the name of the section or room could appear on top or on the bottom of the mini map. A third alternative, is to have the name of the section appear in the player’s HUD when they look in the direction of an area, e.g. player is outside Homestead and looks towards the Republic Base. The text CANTINA would appear slightly above the Cantina CP and REPUBLIC BASE would appear slightly above the Rep Base CP. The text would need to depict distance in that the Rep Base text would appear slightly smaller than the Cantina text to indicate that it’s further away. We may be able to implement something like this with icons. We don’t believe text would be the best solution Health Regen Class C: The health regeneration on players is too fast. Currently players regenerate health nearly instantly after being out of combat for a few seconds. This is something that will be corrected through continuous playtesting Audio Class B: As soon as the player fires a few shots, audio starts to play “I need ammo!”. This audio currently plays very frequently and we’ve found that it can get under one’s skin. It should probably only happen when the player tries to fire their weapon without ammo. Noted Note: Generally you’d expect to only hear informational audio triggers from one’s own side. For example if I’m playing Republic and we take over a CP, I wouldn’t expect to hear a droid inform me that they’ve lost a CP. Noted Health Bar on Destructible Objects Note: What is the gameplay benefit to having a health bar above destructible objects? This identifies which objects are destructible and their health status to the player Spectator Mode Note: This seems like it would have great potential for attract mode, and could be interesting in other situations. Note: How is it envisioned to function in-game? Note: How are you generating the spectate mode camera path? This is a fixed animation spline. Lock On Class B: When you lock on to an AI character on foot, you do not circle around the unit that you have locked on to. The purpose of lock on will be to keep the character on screen – not to fix movement relative to the character. This is not yet fully implemented Does not seem to improve auto-aim or aim-assist. Lock on will improve these areas. This is not yet implemented Class C: The melee unit doesn’t seem to be able to lock on to standard enemy AI. Noted Duel Note: The standard battledroid is extremely powerful against all units, including Jedi heroes. Does their weapon do higher damage? No. We’ll look into this Class C: Enemies do not seem to attack the player unless you are facing them. Noted Note: Force pushing a jumping Jedi is very satisfying. Noted! Class B: Saber throw is still not working properly for the player (saber hangs in the air) Intermittent bug Note: Jedi are extremely aggressive against standard units, but not aggressive against other Jedi. Noted Crouch Class C: Melee units and Jedi cannot crouch or go prone. By design? Going prone with a lightsabre is not advised LAAT Class C: As a passenger in the LAAT you should be able to jump out whenever you are close to the ground. (e.g. whenever the doors are open). This may also apply to any open vehicle. If the craft is hovering and covering a landing area then this should be the case. TatMS12_2.jpg Rockets are unlimited. By design? We’ll investigate this Camera Position Class B: The camera position for melee doesn’t work as well as it does for ranged combat. Players need the wider field of view as melee attacks often deal damage to opponents on their sides, and even behind them. Noted Class B: The camera position for the heroes fails to delivery the “hero experience,” i.e. people want to see these iconic SW heroes in all their glory. Various camera positions need to be attempted to find one that sells the character and serves the best gameplay. Noted Dogfighting Note: The regular flying speed of the starfighters may be too slow, as everyone always ends up boosting continuously Players will always boost if boost is available (or sprint if sprint is available) – this isn’t relative to top speed. However, we’ll review ship speeds throughout development. Class C: Boosting speed doesn’t feel like an afterburner effect, and it should. It probably shouldn’t have an infinite duration, and it should feel like extreme acceleration. We’ll investigate what can be done here Note: There should be an extreme way of slowing down, basically an opposite of the booster effect. Noted Overhealth Note: How does over-health show up on player’s health bar. We’ve noticed soldiers seem to spawn in at half health and suspect that this is because they don’t have the 150% health. When they’re at 100%. The health bar will extend further than normal to represent overhealth. This will only be visible whilst overhealth is in effect. Ion Cannon Bug: The Ion cannon on Tatooine cannot be rotated to bear on the capital ship. It starts facing away from the ship, toward the Cliffside. It’s not possible to rotate the cannon toward the right or left, only up/down. Noted Xbox360 Bugs Spectator mode has a corrupted icon Noted Spectator mode doesn’t work on the 360, it causes a crash. Noted Mustafar appears in the Freeplay list of maps but the game consistently crashes when we try to load it. Noted On occasion upon loading a level the textures don’t load properly. This mostly seems to happen upon loading a level just after the 360 rebooted itself due to a crash. (Bespin pictured below). Bes_MS12c.png Noted Miscellaneous Bugs Bug: Noticed on the PS3 version - when shooting at AI in a tank, damage to the tank is taken directly by the AI and not by the vehicle, e.g. hitting the tank directly with another tank’s weapons killed the AI but the target tank was undamaged. The AI body appeared next to the target tank. Noted STATUS: APPROVED OVERALL RATING: ''' '''APPROVED